


Signs of Stress

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger's being an idiot and Sam's worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Stress

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon that when Digger gets really into song writing/editing/whatever project he kinda forgets to take care of himself. Like he would forget to eat and he'd pass out out of exhaustion. Same goes for when he gets stressed and it's a continuation to how he also has troubles sleeping when they're on a longer tour. I think they once mentioned somewhere that Digger does get an upset stomach when they're on tour or something like that or then I'm remembering horribly wrong. Idk. But I really like this headcanon, it gives me all the lil bit angsty and all the hurt/comfort bunnies

Sam yawned out loud, stretching his arms high up above him as he trudged his way down the hall, his bare feet slapping on the parquet. His stomach made itself known with a loud growl, which was the main reason he'd gotten up in the first place and he picked up his pace just a little, eager to find out what was for breakfast.

As much as he disliked waking up alone when Digger was staying with him, he did quite appreciate having breakfast ready for him when he did wake up, usually hours after the older man.

He was stopped on his tracks however, when he reached the living room and found Digger fast asleep on the sofa. A quick glance at the clock to confirm it was actually quite late in the morning and he frowned as he stared at the sleeping man. He had clearly passed out, the laptop just barely staying on his chest was a clear sign of that, his hair was a mess, like he'd been tugging at it and playing with it which Sam knew he only did when he was stressed and his frown only deepend as he noticed the untouched plate of last nights dinner, half finished diet coke bottles and chocolate bars.

What he didn't know was what exactly was making his boyfriend this stressed. And why he hadn't noticed it the night before. It couldn't be anything band related or else he would have known about it. He knew Digger often took other projects when the band was on hiatus, helping out his friends and associates with editing things and even composing he'd never seen him get stressed over those.

Knowing full well how bad things could escalate he took a moment to quickly come up with a plan as he picked up the laptop from on top of Digger, saving it from falling and inevitably causing a shit storm if it were to break. He placed it carefully on the coffee table before he went to grab a blanket from the nearby armchair and spread it over the sleeping form, letting out a relieved sigh when he managed not to wake him up. Then he set to pick up all the dirty dishes and trash and took them to the kitchen.

He was entirely capable of doing breakfast this time. How hard could it be?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Digger groaned miserably as he forced his eyes open. He had sworn he wouldn't fall asleep on the stupid sofa and yet, here he was and his whole body felt tense as fuck. Squinting to check his surroundings, he was quite surprised to find himself tucked under a blanket and his laptop placed on the coffee table. Gingerly he sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he reached for the laptop with his other hand, needing to check out how much he got done before he passed out.

He knew it was stupid to get so worked up over a video editing project but his friend had begged him to give it his best shot as his friends entire career was apparently riding on it.

It was only a few minutes into rewatching what he had so far that he started hearing cursing and other weird noises coming from the kitchen. It was only then that he checked the time, gasping when it was closing on noon and realizing even Sam must have gotten up already. And seen him passed out.

He groaned out loud and buried his face in his hands, feeling even shittier than before. He'd been so consumed by the project he only now realized how little time he'd spent with the younger man in the last few days.

Setting the laptop back on the coffee table he got up, cursing softly under his breath when his limbs felt like they suddenly weighed a ton. As he walked closer to the kitchen he could smell frying eggs and sausages and fresh coffee and he couldn't help but grin as his stomach made a loud noise.

"Hey...morning..." He greeted softly as he leant against the kitchen door frame, smiling at the sight of the younger man working on the stove. It was sight he would gladly get used to.

"Oh hey! Good morning!" Sam replied cheerily as he spun around. "Sit, sit, I know I don't make as good scrambled eggs as you but I hope it's edible enough." He continued with a smile as he pointed the table with his spatula. "I also made some sausages and bean sauce."

"Wow...you've really outdone yourself, this looks great." Digger said appreciatively, quickly taking a seat as his stomach made another loud noise. "I uh...I'm sorry I didn't come to bed last night..." 

"It's alright, to be honest I just feel bad for your back." Sam chuckled, transferring the now cooked eggs and sausages on a large plate before he turned off the stove and set the pan away. "And your body in general." He added, turning more serious as he set the plate full of food on the table. "You didn't eat yesterday, did you?"

"Uh..." Digger started, not quite being able to look the taller man in the eye as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "No...I suppose...but it wasn't intentional I just...forgot?" He offered, knowing exactly why this was a rather big issue to Sam. "It's just that this project I agreed to do is really important to a friend, I can't fuck it up. But it's nearly done, I promise."

"Uhuh..." Was the only thing Sam said as he sat down across from the older man. "Just give me a heads up next time, okay? Not that you need to tell me everything you're up to but...you know."

"Yeah, I know...sorry I made you worry Sammy." Digger apologized again and reached out to take a hold of the younger man's hand. "And I think I need a break now anyway, wanna go out after this?" He suggested, stroking the top of Sam's palm with this thumb, sealing the deal with one of his sweetest smiles.

"I could do with some fresh air." Sam agreed, smiling too. "But first, I want to see you eat at least a half a dozen sausages and no!" He held up his hand when he saw the smile on Digger's lips turn into a dirty grin. "No my sausage doesn't count, get your mind out of the fucking gutter you perv."


End file.
